


Silly Daddy

by Ellie5192



Series: Two Birds [15]
Category: E/R (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little filler chapter while I polish up the next full-length one. Eve and Rachel get all cuddly and Howard is a smug little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Daddy

** Silly Daddy **

The worst part about being the chief administrator undoubtedly had to be the paperwork. There was just a never ending stream of paperwork - charts and forms and signing off on x-ray referrals that seemed urgent at the time. Mostly it was just reviewing all the charts to make sure they didn't accidentally kill someone by prescribing Percocet instead of phenobarbital. It was arduous, and it was boring, and it always felt a little insulting towards her staff, no matter how much she espoused her love for the rules.

But alas, she was locked in the break room doing paperwork. And had been for about four hours. Howard and all the others had assured her that they would cover the ER, and it was thankfully quiet. But still. Her brain hurt. She'd only been back at work on administrative half days for a week, and already she was ready to go home and watch midday movies.

Her only consolation was that, due to circumstances beyond their control, Rachel had come to work with her, and was happily bouncing in her rocker, her chubby little legs waving in the air. She wasn't ready to be away from Eve just yet, which worked out fine because being on paperwork duty meant Eve could just keep her in the break room with her.

Throwing her pen down for just a moment, Eve smiled at her daughter, all teeth, and gave her a cheeky look. The baby immediately started paying attention, looking at her mother and smiling back. Eve took off one of her booties and then took her toe between her teeth, making the baby squeal in delight. Eve laughed. Then she replaced the booty. Those things were impossible to keep on and she didn't want to encourage their removal.

Deciding that she needed more of a break, Eve took Rachel from her rocker and held her in her arms, standing her on her lap and holding her arms to steady her. At seven months, she looked anxious to start walking, and her leg strength was impressive. She'd jump around in her hanging bouncer like crazy, trying to step forward. Eve gave it two months. Three tops.

"Oh, look, my two favourite people"

Eve turned her head towards the sound of her husband's voice.

It was still so strange to think of him as her husband - her real life husband. But he was, and they were blissfully happy. It was ridiculous how well everything had settled after the wedding. They hadn't taken their four day honeymoon yet - Rachel was just starting to lose her clinginess and they didn't want to fret about that the whole time - but they had taken their wedding night. Everything since then had been positively dreamy. 

"Don't let Jenny hear you say that" said Eve in response. The girl was known for loitering around the hospital these days when she was unoccupied.

"My two favourite people  _here_ " he amended, his voice turning babyish at the end as leaned in over Eve's shoulder and smooched Rachel's cheek. "I thought you were sleepy, my princess" 

"Say, I was Daddy. But then I woke up and wanted a hug" 

Howard eyed her with a look. " _She_ wanted a hug?"

Eve just smirked and shrugged, pulling the baby to her chest in a soft bear hug. She rocked a little for emphasis. Rachel's arms went around her neck instantly; she was a notorious cuddler too. Eve treasured every single hug she got.

Howard pulled up a chair, a coffee in hand, and spent a moment just admiring his young family. Eve smiled at him over Rachel's head, still rocking side to side on her seat. She looked radiant, and so content despite how tired she was lately from the baby and returning to work. They sat and smiled at each other for a moment. 

"What?" she asked, eventually breaking the silence. 

"I was just wondering..." he started, sipping from his cup with a conspiratorial look. 

"What?" she prompted again, grinning at him.

"You're a natural" he said. 

She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. She really was rather good at this,despite moments of neurosis. She'd taken to motherhood like a duck to water, and the bond between mother and daughter speaks for itself. 

"How do you feel about doing it again?" he said. 

She barked out a laugh, chuckling in disbelief and shaking her head at him, rolling her eyes. She pulled Rachel from her shoulder and sat her across her lap, kissing her chubby cheek.

"Daddy is silly, isn't he?" she cooed. "You're not even walking yet and he's talking about another one. Silly Daddy"

Howard just smirked at her, satisfied with that answer. It wasn't a yes, for sure. But it also wasn't a no. And frankly, he quite easily read that as a 'not right now, but one day', and that was plenty enough for him. 

"Well. Daddy should go, get some work done. Win my bread" 

Eve just snorted at him, and then handed Rachel to him for her hug. That was, after all, why he came in the room in the first place. He took her with ease and planted kisses on each of her cheeks, making the baby coo at him in happiness. She was such a happy little thing, it always warmed Eve's heart to watch her with Howard. 

He leaned in and kissed Eve too, lingering with his lips against hers, the two of them smiling. She took the baby from him, and then watched him walk back out into the E/R, a soft little smile on her face. 

"Silly Daddy" she said again to the quiet room. 

Rachel squawked in response. Yes. Silly Daddy.


End file.
